Vendetta
by Cormak3032
Summary: Sequel to "The Debt" Despite finally getting together, Jareth and Sarah have a rough future a head of them. The fairy tale ending is still far from reality...
1. Passion and Anger...

AN: For those who don't know, this story is a sequel to my story titled "The Debt" I strongly suggest that you read that first, otherwise you will be hopelessly lost with this story. Many thanks to all my reviewers from "The Debt" You guys are the best! I hope that Vendetta will be as enjoyable for you all! I can't promise that my chapters will be out as quickly as my last story, but I'll try to update often.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Aiden, Cyla, a dead Fae named Farris (who will be mentioned), Velvet, Riley, Metta and her band of traitorous elves and I will be owning more. I don't own Sarah, and I hate to admit that I don't own Jareth, but alas I do not. I don't own the Labyrinth either. They belong to the late and ever talented Jim Henson.   
  
Vendetta  
By Corrie McDermott (Cormak3032)  
February 2002  
  
  
Passion and Anger...  
  
They had spent 3 days together, alone in his castle. Three days spent holding, comforting, loving each other with everything they were after all that had happened. She had grown accustomed to the feel of him against her and she had memorized almost everything about him. She didn't want their time alone together to end, but she knew that it would soon draw to a close. Every book had its final page, every play it's last act and every moment it's last few seconds.   
  
She knew he was off in another world, as he held her against him. The night was cool, but the air sweet and fragrant. A full moon hung just over the horizon and crickets chirped their nightly melody beyond the castle garden. He had been silent much of the afternoon and she knew something was bothering him, although she didn't know what.   
  
He had been victorious against the dark lord Farris, a kingdom lay in waiting somewhere for him to return and claim it, and the woman he loved was his. So what was wrong with him? She had been asking herself that question all afternoon as she observed him. She loved the man who held her, more then any other. She didn't enjoy not knowing what was wrong with him.   
  
He stroked her long dark hair with his hands and she felt his chin resting on the top of her head. He had not pushed her away, despite his silence. If anything he had been demanding of her. He didn't seem content unless he was holding her touching her or at least gazing at her. She didn't mind all the fuss and attention at first but soon it began to bother her. Obviously whatever bothered him had to do with her or their future. Otherwise he would not be so obsessed with making sure she stayed within arms length of him.   
  
She was growing tired of playing these games with him and angry with herself for not just asking what was wrong. His problems were her problems and vice versa. Sighing deeply she let the words flow from her mouth.   
  
"Jareth, what's wrong?" She felt him tense slightly against her and that didn't make her feel much better. She turned in his arms, breaking his contact with her hair and stared up at him. He gazed down at her with worry in the depths of mismatched eyes. "Jareth? What is wrong with you?" She reached up to touch his pale skin and he closed his eyes, allowing his face to fall into her hand.   
  
He sighed. "You don't understand Sarah." He turned his head from her, gazing out into the night. She stepped around him and forced him to look at her.  
  
"That's right, I don't. So explain to me what is wrong. Why have you been so quiet? Why have you been so totally obsessed with me all afternoon? If I move away too far, it upsets you. I see the look in your eyes."  
  
He let out a deep sigh and caressed her face with a bare hand. "As much as I would like to believe that the worst has passed, it hasn't. There is still so much at stake." He pulled her to him. " I fear I will lose you..."  
  
"Fat chance. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I love you Jareth. I wouldn't suddenly leave you." He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.   
  
'I know. It's not you I worry about. It's others. After all that we have been through, there is still a chance that I may lose you."  
  
She cast him a confused glance. "I don't understand."  
  
"I don't expect you to. Our ways are not your ways."  
  
"Jareth, I really detest riddles."  
  
"Then you are going to loathe the High Court."  
  
"The High Court?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. The High Court. I will be summoned there. For the first time in 400 years I will be summoned. I will be forced to explain my actions. Why I killed Farris. And I will be forced to explain everything about you. Why I brought you here, why I want you to stay, what right do I have to claim you as my own and I will possibly be forced to explain why I love you. Why I would willingly give everything I am and everything I have to a mortal. It's never been done before. No Fae has ever loved a mortal. And especially not the magnitude that I love you." He stoked her dark hair. "They will want to know everything about you."  
  
"Why? I'm just a mortal. I obviously mean nothing to them. I have no magic. I'm no danger to them."  
  
"In their eyes, you are. Mortals value the use of iron. It's used for weaponry, buildings and transportation. It is a very important substance to mortals. Fae fear mortals for this. They fear them taking over the Underground that is why many do not live here. The few that do live within my kingdom because of the Labyrinth.. I will have to prove that you are not a danger and that you don't rely on the use of iron."  
  
"What if they believe I am a serious threat?"  
  
"They might draw up the papers for your death." Jareth sighed heavily. No wonder her was fretting all day. "Even if they don't find you a threat. Anyone who is worthy may try to stake a claim on you. They could take you away from me." He looked worried but she ignored it.  
  
"Take me away? I'm not am unwanted child to be moved about from home to home. I'm an adult who knows exactly where she wants to stay and exactly where she belongs. And that is beside the man I love; you!"  
  
He reached for her hands and kissed each of them slowly. "We both know what you want and what I want as well, but the High Court doesn't work that way. I will be forced to prove my claim on you and I do not yet know what some of the tests may consist of."  
  
"Jareth this is ridiculus. And what about me? Won't I have a say in this court?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. "You are mortal Sarah. Those without possession of iron are helpless against the Fae. They are not thought of as equals or even close to equals. Only King Varian, Aiden and myself ever felt sypathy for them and that sympathy turned into understanding and evolved into respect and the belief in equality."  
  
"So I have no rights?"  
  
"None."  
  
She let out a loud breath. "My God. This place is backwards."  
  
"It may be backwards to you and being away from the court for so long it is also strange to me. But its law and tradition to everyone else here. We are the outsiders in this instance and we must abide by their rules."  
  
"And they always get the outsiders."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Why don't we flee then? Why don't you come live aboveground with me? Let's skip all this "claims court' bullshit and live happily ever after aboveground. No one there can tell us that we can't be together."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I cannot live aboveground Sarah. Being in the presence of iron constantly would make me very ill. And I can not leave the Underground, I have too many promises made here that would be broken if I left."  
  
She nodded and stepped from his embrace, taking a seat on a stone bench nearby. "So what am I supposed to do then, hmm? Just let them talk about me like I wasn't there? Let them make decisions about my life that I should be making? I should just let them take you away from me and not be upset?" She was so angry that she was shaking and he instantly took a seat beside her, taking his hands into his. He smoothed her soft skin, trying to calm her.  
  
"I won't let them take you away from me. I promise it won't happen." His words were sincere but they both knew better.  
  
"But you can't promise me that Jareth! You can't! Just like you couldn't promise that you would return to the temple for me!" She cried angrily.   
  
"What would you have me do? We can not hide from the court. That is impossible. Aiden will be there to help us, and possibly Cyla as well. Not all is lost."  
  
"No but when you started this whole conversation you sure made it sound like we were doomed from the start."  
  
He let out a shuddering breath. "We were..." he let out softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that we were. Doomed from the start that is." He turned his head away from her.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He gazed at her hesitantly and Sarah felt a coldness chill her. "I was aware of the dangers from the beginning. I knew the court might notice you here, but I was so hell bent on wanting your love and you, that I blindly ignored it."  
  
"So you knew from the beginning that something like this might happen?" he nodded slowly and she jumped to her feet. "Damn it Jareth!" she exploded. "Didn't you think to tell me about something like this? Didn't you think that I should know exactly what I was committing myself to?"  
  
"You commit yourself to me, as you said so yourself and that is exactly what will happen."  
  
'You can't be so certain!" He reached for her to comfort her and she pulled away from him and he felt his heart ache. With her back turned to him she asked, "So what will happen if they take me away? Where will I go?"  
  
He sighed and she spun around to face him. "Tell me Jareth."  
  
He looked to utterly helpless and despite her anger for the court and him this very moment she felt it subside. "You could go to anyone. Anyone who proved to have a rightful claim over you."  
  
"Jareth, you're the only one who knows me, anything truly about me. I love you and you said you loved me. Surely the court will see that we love each other?"  
  
"Yes, they will see that, but it might not be enough. The underground isn't run by love, Sarah. It's run by old, bitter Fae who have no use for such an emotion. Can we not discuss this right now?"  
  
"Oh yes, fine let's put it off until later so I can get pissed off all over again!" she cried throwing her hands up into the air. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms and she shoved him back hard. 'Don't! Don't try to comfort me, ok?"  
  
"Why are you so angry with me?"  
  
"Because you could have warned me a head of time. Things might have turned out different and maybe I would have...would have.."  
  
Pain flashed through his eyes and then raw anger. He got to his feet. "What Sarah? You would have chose differently? You would not have admitted that you loved me? Is that what you were going to say?" The anger in his mismatched eyes gave way to so much pain that she had to look away.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking the tears that threatened to fall. She was angry and full of grief all at once. She reached for him and buried her face in his chest, the tears cascading down her cheeks, one after another. "No..no.." she whispered against him. "I love you Jareth." She sobbed. "I love you with all that I am and I just don't want them to take me away."  
  
He hugged her to him, running his hands over her back. "Then we'll have to prepare very well for our time in court." He held her tightly against him and placed kisses in her hair. "Either everything will be alright or the world will fall down around us." 


	2. Plans for the Future...

An: Hello everyone. I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimers: See the first chapter....  
  
Plans for the future...  
  
It was mid morning when Aiden arrived. He had decided that teleporting himself to the castle beyond the Goblin City would be easier then riding there. He knew of the hidden tunnel that would lead him straight through the Labyrinth to the castle but he wasn't in the mood for riding this day.  
  
He appeared in the library in a silent cloud of smoke. Jareth immediately went to his friend's side. Sarah however was no where to be seen.  
  
"Aiden, it's good to see you." Jareth greeted his long time friend.  
  
"Yes. We've been seeing more of each other these last few months then we have in a few hundred years. It made me realize how much I've missed your friendship." Jareth nodded slowly. Aiden glanced around the room. "So let your friend in on the secret. What's going on with you and Sarah, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows and flashed a devious smile.  
  
Jareth smiled to himself, thinking of the past few days. He had grown so accustomed to having Sarah in his arms that he felt incomplete and lost without her at the moment.  
  
"I saw you two flirting with each other at Farris' castle." Aiden prodded.  
  
"The last few days have been like a dream. There were times when I feared that I would awaken to find that they had been such. I never imagined a woman could make me feel the incredible things I have felt. My feelings for her, have somehow tripled. What I felt for Cyla in the past could not have been love or if it was it is a weak comparison to what I feel for Sarah."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of your feelings for her, but what about Sarah?"  
  
"I never thought it would be possible, but she feels the same way about me. She loves me." He announced proudly.  
  
Aiden was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. "This is wonderful!" He gripped Jareth's shoulders, the joy radiating from him. " So the two of you are together at long last?" Jareth nodded and Aiden watched the joy fade from his eyes. "You're worried about the court?" He realized quickly.  
  
"How can I not be worried? I may very well lose the woman that I strove so hard to gain in my life. Now that I have her I never want to let her go. The thought that they could take her is killing me."  
  
The doors to the library creaked open and both Fae looked up to see Sarah slip into the room. She was dressed in a lovely lavender dress and Jareth grinned to himself when he realized it was the very same dress he had ordered her to wear to dinner some months ago. It felt as if that night was ages ago. She smiled sweetly as she entered and made her way to the two men.  
  
"Hello Aiden. It's wonderful to see you again." She greeted.  
  
Aiden smiled in return and gently took one of her hands into his, placing a light kiss on her soft skin. "And you as well Sarah. A pleasure as always." She nodded and glanced at Jareth who gave her a sweet smile.  
  
They made their way to the long cherry table in the center of the room and took a seat. An unnatural silence drifted among them. There was so much to be said, but where to begin?  
  
"Any word on the court?" It was Jareth's accented voice that seemed to echo loudly through the quiet room.  
  
Aiden cleared his throat before he spoke. "I've heard that they are gathering. They've summoned all the members and they appear one by one to begin discussions."  
  
"I feared as much." Jareth said softly. "I was hoping that no one had noticed."  
  
"As often as it happens, the death of a powerful Fae brings everyone to attention not to mention the appearance of a beautiful mortal woman. Rumors spread like wildfire and not only that Farris alerted them all to the situation."  
  
"Wonderful." Jareth let out, drumming his gloved fingers on the dark wood of the table.  
  
"Jareth you knew this could happen." Aiden allowed softly. He truly felt for his friend. To just gain the love of your life and be plagued with the fear of losing her.  
  
Aiden quickly changed the subject. "Has anyone found Metta and the elves?"  
  
Jareth shook his head. "No and that's a mystery. I've had my guards look for them and I've even tried to locate them with my magic. No luck."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"When I get my hands on them, they will wish that they had never crossed me." Jareth let out angrily.  
  
Sarah shifted uneasily in her chair at the mention of the elves. There was a dark anger in her eyes. Jareth knew she wanted revenge against them as well. They had bullied her, shot her with an arrow and tied her to a wagon, not to mention delivered her to Farris. The scar on her arm was a terrible reminder of what had happened. It would always be a part of her; forever reminding her of that terrible ordeal and what could have happened had he not saved her.  
  
He glanced at her arm, noticing that it was carefully covered with the silky fabric of her sleeve. She had been concealing the injury the last few days. The sight of it disgusted her. The only times Jareth had seen the scar was when they had made love over the past 3 days. The injury still bothered her, even though she would not admit it aloud. Each time he had paid careful attention to her body he placed soft kisses on the flesh, disguising the magic he wove into the injury to help it heal faster. He didn't want her to feel any pain or suffer in any way. He knew of her stubborn streak and that she would never allow him tend to the wound. So he took it upon himself to remedy the situation.  
  
"It's still so hard to believe that those elves would be capable of betraying you both. They lived with you for 7 years."  
  
"It was all part of Farris' plan." Sarah let out. "He conveniently placed them so that they would go into Jareth's service. They were his spies. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing."  
  
"Yes, well he's dead now so at least he can't plague you both any longer." Aiden reminded her.  
  
"Even in death he plagues us." Sarah said in a cold, angry voice.  
  
"How so?"  
  
`He lives in our memories." Sarah explained. "And he lives in our nightmares." She glanced at Jareth as she said her last words. He had several nightmares last night alone. She had awakened to find him tossing and turning in the sheets more then once. His spiky hair had been matted to his face, sweat beading and pooling on his pale skin, his breathing frantic and chaotic. She had sat up quickly, reaching for him and shaking him violently out of the dreams. He awakened with a start and reached for her in the darkness desperate for her comfort. They had remained awake into the early hours of the morning after the third dream had passed. He kept dreaming of what could have happened, had Farris defeated him. And he kept seeing himself driving the blade into the dark lord's heart. He had never killed and his own actions frightened him, even if he knew they had to be done.  
  
"They will fade." Aiden told her and he reached across the table to squeeze her hand. She did her best to smile at his kind gesture.  
  
"How is Cyla doing?" Jareth asked to again change the subject.  
  
"Quite well actually. She asked me to stay that night and I did so. The army was outside and needed direction so I figured it wouldn't hurt. She is so different then how she used to be. Farris changed her. She's frightened of everything and regrets everything she has done wrong. She is managing well though. Already Darkwood is a better place. The sun shone for the first time in over 600 years the following morning. The trees had buds on their branches and a family of birds have made their home in a tree outside her window. She has a lot of healing of her own to do but I think she will survive."  
  
"She continues to surprise me." Jareth admitted. "How is her son?"  
  
"Shaken by the death of his father, but all right. He's a handsome lad. His father's dark hair, but crystal blue eyes like his mother. He was very polite and remained strong. He seems nothing like his father. Cyla raised him well."  
  
"Perhaps we could invite her to dine with us sometime and her son as well?" Sarah suggested. "Maybe it would help us all continue to heal."  
  
Jareth nodded despite the fact that he believed the only way for him to heal was to be within Sarah's arms. "That could be arranged. I'd like to see how they behave for the time being, just to be safe. But if all goes well, perhaps they would join us."  
  
"Cyla would be a wonderful help in court, Jareth." Aiden started. " It was obvious she loathed her husband and she already told me she would be willing to do everything within her power to see that you and Sarah remain together." The Goblin King let out a heavy sigh. "Yes I know the past you've shared, but Cyla has changed as hard as it is for you to believe that. And she is very interested in getting to know Sarah better. She's intrigued by her strength and wisdom. Sarah might be able to help her reform even more."  
  
"I'd like to help her. I understand why she betrayed us. She feared for her son. I would have done the same thing had I been in her shoes." Sarah told the two men.  
  
Jareth nodded again. `Very well." He didn't like the idea that his past lover would be spending time with Sarah or visiting his castle, but he didn't let that be known. Aiden and Sarah both seemed to put some trust in Cyla. It was only he who could not bring himself to do so. Perhaps Aiden was right. He was allowing the past to hold him back, much like what Sarah had done to him.  
  
"I have a wonderful idea." Aiden announced. "A masked ball at my castle in celebration of you both getting together. Not only will it allow us all to spend time making preparations for court in the previous days of the ball's planning but it will show not only the people of our kingdom's but others how close you and Sarah truly are. Think of it Jareth, if everyone realizes for themselves that you both love each other and they get to know you, they might be willing to put in a few good words for you in court."  
  
"I don't know Aiden. Masked balls have never been a pleasant experience for me, even yours. There was only one masked ball that I ever attended that I enjoyed but it was only a dream." Sarah caught the sadness in his voice and knew that he spoke of the ball she dreamt of 10 years prior. The ball she had literally shattered when she saw the clock in the distance.  
  
"Jareth it isn't like you will be going alone to be at the mercy of all the women. You and Sarah will be together."  
  
`I know that and there is no one I would rather attend with then Sarah, but I fear they will mock her as they might mock our relationship. I need not remind you that not many echo our thoughts and feelings when it comes to humans and mortals. And as far as I know I am the first to ever fall in love with one. I will not put her in a situation that may offend her or myself either."  
  
"Jareth, no I think it's a good idea that we do this. It will prepare us for the court."  
  
"She's right." Aiden told him.  
  
Jareth reached over, taking Sarah's hands into his gloved ones. "Love, you do not know how cruel other Fae can be. I will not have them attacking you like vultures."  
  
"Jareth, let them attack me. And let them feel stupid for acting like immature children. They will learn that I am not a threat and that all either of us want is to be together. We could make allies Jareth. Allies that could defend us through the High Court's ridicule and cruelty."  
  
He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the skin. "You're right."  
  
"Splendid. I will begin making preparations for the ball and will send out the invitations." Aiden leapt to his feet.  
  
"Will we have enough time? You said that the court is gathering." Sarah asked.  
  
"The court may be gathering but it takes them weeks to get organized. That will be enough time for us to plan, have the ball and make a few allies. I will begin the preparations. Be my guests tomorrow night." Jareth and Sarah stood and they both nodded. "Terrific. I shall see you both at 7 o clock in the eve." He bowed graciously and the King of Noross disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Jareth moved closer to Sarah and eagerly took her into his arms. "You're not afraid of them are you?"  
  
"I'm terrified." She admitted and she leaned her head against him. "I have to be strong though and I will be strong because you will be beside me. The thought of facing those Fae makes me tremble, but I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you."  
  
Jareth tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair with his hands. "Just as I will do everything within my power to make sure that you stay with me."  
  
They stood for a long time, holding each other beside the cherry table as the sunlight bathed them in its warm glow. 


	3. A lesson in Immortality...

AN: here is the next chapter of Vendetta. So sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been having a hard time getting to the important parts and I can't lie, I've been caught up in my new story "Survive" *ducks and hides from the flying rotten peaches. * But I'm getting back on track. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming!!   
  
A lesson in immortality...  
  
Aiden's castle was still as elegant and lively as Sarah remembered it. It was even more so this time. As much as she loved Jareth's castle, not even it could be compared to Aiden's marble mansion. It shone like a sparkling beacon in the light of the sun drawing all travelers to gaze upon its beauty. Sarah was walking in the gardens, while Jareth and Aiden discussed some strategies for court. She had spent much of the afternoon with them, wondering just how on earth they would convince the court that Sarah belonged with Jareth. She needed to get away from it all. It gave her a tremendous headache. This whole situation still seemed completely asinine to her.   
  
It was obvious that she belonged with Jareth, she loved him and it was he who brought her into the Underground. But alas, Jareth and Aiden didn't believe that things would be that simple. The court was a strange and unpredictable place. Nearly anyone could stake a claim on her.   
  
"Stake a claim." She snorted. "It's like I'm a piece of land to be won. Disgusting. And they think that mortals are uncivilized. " How dare they. She was going to stay with Jareth or she wouldn't go with anyone. She wasn't Fae, why should she be subject to their rules?   
  
"Sarah!! What a pleasant surprise to find you here!" Sarah spun to see Cyla standing not far from her and beside her side was a very handsome young man that didn't look much older then Sarah.  
  
"Cyla. I didn't know that you were here? I thought you were back in Darkwood."  
  
The red headed Fae flashed her a warm smile. "Aiden invited me to help prepare for the ball. I used to love them when I was younger. Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Iysis."  
  
The young man had short dark hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He wore tan pants with knee high black boots, a wine colored shirt and a black cape over that. He bowed gracefully and reached for Sarah's hand placing a kiss upon the skin. "My mother has told me much about you, but I'm afraid her description is frail and meek compared to the actual beauty I see before me."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but blush. Some of these Fae were just too charming. She never got this much attention back home. "It's wonderful to meet you Iysis. You should be very proud of your mother. She cares a great deal for you and risked much to keep you safe."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. She is a good woman and I am thankful that she is my mother." Sarah noticed that he had yet to let go of her hand and he again bowed his head, placing a soft kiss on her skin that made her shiver.   
  
"Sarah, there you are." Jareth strode into the small clearing and shot a very nasty look at the young man who held his lover's hand. Iysis took the gaze in stride and lowered her hand, finally releasing it. "Aiden was just telling me that you were here Cyla and this must be your son?" Jareth asked coming to stand beside Sarah. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yes we just arrived a short while ago. Jareth this is my son Iysis. Iysis this is Jareth, the Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth."  
  
Iysis bowed slightly before Jareth. "Ah yes, I've heard much about you Goblin King. I hear that your maze is unbeatable, except for one instance when a mortal defeated you." He glanced at Sarah and gave her a dashing smile. Sarah desperately tried to hide the blush she felt rising on her cheeks.   
  
"A very special mortal was the victor and she claimed much more then victory over my Labyrinth." Jareth grinned deviously at Sarah and she smacked him playfully on the arm. Iysis did not miss the display.   
  
"Ah yes, the same mortal made the Goblin King soft, from the rumors I hear." Iysis said coldly.  
  
Jareth ignored the remark and turned to Cyla. "Aiden asked me to send you both inside. He wishes to discuss the preparations for the ball. He says that you are quite a decorator, Cyla. He was impressed by how quickly Darkwood has changed."  
  
Cyla nodded and thanked Jareth before she and her son made their way toward the castle. When they had gone Jareth reached for Sarah, pulling her into his arms. He placed a kiss into her hair.   
  
"I don't want you trusting either one of them, is that understood?" He whispered into her hair.   
  
"Where did that come from?"   
  
"I mean it Sarah. These are very dangerous times. We don't know what side is up or down, never mind who we can trust. Remember that Aiden is the only one we can trust completely. Cyla may appear to be on our side, but we can never be too sure and I do not yet know her son. There is something about him that I don't like"  
  
Sarah pulled away from him. "I can't believe you! You still can't get over what happened in the past. And on top of that you're jealous!! News flash Jareth, the past is over."  
  
'I'm well aware that the past is over and I thank those who came before me for that. And I can't help but feel protective of you. I mean what I say, do not be so willing to trust anyone. Fae are manipulative, it is their nature. We can't say too much in front of anyone or everything may be lost."  
  
Sarah walked over to a marble bench and sat upon it, the pale yellow of her dress pooling around her. "I still can't believe that we have to go through with this."  
  
He sighed, sitting beside her. "Sarah I don't like this anymore then you do. In fact I hate this. But the rules are the rules. I killed Farris, regardless of the reason, I killed him and I brought a mortal into the underground. Both things that the court feels the need to address. The Underground has been run this way for thousands of years. They aren't going to change the system for us just because we want them to."  
  
"But I still don't understand why they are summoning you to court. What do they care about me or about us for that matter?"  
  
"They don't care. Although some may see you as a threat as I've said before. Others will want you because you will be a trophy to them. They would proudly display you and tell all that you are the only one to have defeated the Labyrinth. In the eyes of the court I broke the rules. I interfered in human affairs by bringing you here without your permission. Regardless of the debt. They don't see that as a good enough excuse. Fae are bound by law not to interfere with humans unless summoned. You did summon me in a way but simply saying my name will not be good enough for them either. The first time I brought you was an exception and was part of the rules. You asked me to take the child and I did and you beat me and you both went home." He sighed taking her hands into his. "This time I brought you back and forced my ways upon you."  
  
"Good God Jareth! You're not Farris for goodness sakes! Yes you may have brought me here in an unfavorable way but things changed. I'm glad to be here and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you." She knew he was feeling guilty and he was second guessing himself. Now was not the time to be doing that.  
  
Jareth wasn't listening to her. "I was never a favorite in court. The rumors have been spread by Farris. They may all know that I have a weakness for you, just as Farris knew. And what then? They'll certainly take you away. Then there is the immortality issue. Aiden heard word from a friend that the court also knows of my offer to make you immortal. The court doesn't know what to make of that and they are chaotic and distraught like bees who have just lost their hive. We tread very dangerous ground by just speaking of making you immortal."  
  
"How would I become immortal?"  
  
"I intended for it be a gift. My magic combined with that from a book I have in my possession, but Aiden informed of something just this morning. I need to be completely honest with you Sarah." He lowered his voice and Sarah nearly toppled over when she saw his pale face flush. "If we continue to remain intimate, physically, being in contact with me so often will make you immortal. I am immortal and a being of magic. My magic flows within you already and it will only grow and consume you further, if we continue."  
  
"So you're saying that if we keep making love, every time there is a joining between us it is a step closer to me becoming immortal?"  
  
He nodded. "Remember our first night together, after Farris had been defeated?"  
  
"How could I forget it? It was the most incredible night of my life."  
  
"Remember when you asked me if it always felt like that?" She nodded. "At the time I didn't really understand it myself. I never in my 900 years have felt such feelings for or with anyone. That night something happened between us and I didn't understand it until Aiden and I talked about immortality. Magic is part of me and it flows within me; in my blood and everything that I am. You are a non magic Sarah. Every time we join, my magic enters your body and stays there. Coursing your blood, becoming part of you until over time enough of it has built up within you that you will become immortal. You will never have the powers that Fae have but you will have immortality. Living so closely to us, you will become vulnerable to iron just as we are. You will begin to fear the metal as we do. You will be changed forever and will not be able to return to the Aboveground and if you do, you will be able to stay long. I did not know that bringing you here and being intimate with you would change you. Had I known, I would not have brought you here."  
  
"This changes a lot of things." Sarah said softly.   
  
"I understand, just as I will understand if you decide to leave."  
  
"What? Jareth. I'm not going to leave you." She reached for him. "I love you Jareth. Toby is the only thing I care about Aboveground and if I can visit him, just for a little while ever so often, then my life will be complete."  
  
"You mean you don't wish to return aboveground?"  
  
"No. My place is here with you."  
  
He let out s sigh of relief and lowered his head beckoning her lips to dance with his. "I love you." He whispered softly.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jareth buried his face into her neck and pulled her closer to him. "I'm afraid Sarah. I'm so afraid that I will lose you. I need you. You're the air that I can not live without."  
  
Sarah hugged him tightly. "This is like a nightmare that won't end." She whispered.  
  
"We will find a way to end it."  
  
"But what if we can't end it on our favor, what then? Jareth I can't live in this world without you. I won't go to the highest bidder, unless that's you."  
  
He picked up his head, fiddling with her hair, looking anywhere on her face except her eyes. She felt him tremble. "Then I will send you home."  
  
She pulled back, glaring at him through wide eyes. "You heard me correctly. I will send you home. " He repeated. "You have paid the debt, if we lose all you need do is ask me to send you back and I will do so."  
  
"But what about you ?"  
  
"I..I don't know." He trembled as he said this and she didn't miss it.  
  
"You do know! Jareth I have to know what would happen?" He looked away from her. "Jareth?" She gripped his shoulders, her voice full of panic. "What would happen? Tell me the truth."  
  
He closed his eyes. He had promised to be truthful with her, always. He couldn't lie even if he desperately wanted to. "If..if the court does not put me out of my misery for sending you away....then I will." He looked at her with a sad serious look in his eyes.  
  
Sarah let out a horrified cry and buried her face into the warmth of his chest. "No...no. I don't care what happens. I'm not leaving. I will NEVER tell you to send me home. Never..." She began to sob, clutching his shirt in her fists. She would not be responsible for his death or his downfall.   
  
"Then we are at the mercy of the court." He whispered trying to soothe her. He had frightened her terribly and he had frightened himself, for he knew he meant those words. He would rather die then live with out her. "But you must promise me something Sarah." He gently pulled away from her, lowering his head to gaze into her tear filled eyes. "You must promise me that if all does not go well in court, that you will say the words. That you will ask me to send you home. I will not live to see you suffer here or to see you the slave or trophy of another."  
  
"No!" she cried out at him. And she pushed him violently away from her. "No! I will never say them!" She cried.  
  
"Please Sarah, you must promise me that you will say them. I will not see you suffer."  
  
"And I will not condemn you to death which is what those words will do! They will NEVER fall from my lips do you hear me?? NEVER!!" She was shaking so badly. She was frightened and frantic and it was taking all of his will power to stare her down to try and force her to give into him instead of scooping her up into his arms. The court was not something to take lightly. The court scared him when he was younger and now it terrified him. The court was the only thing that could take Sarah away from him and destroy his life, his kingdom and everything he had worked so hard to make right. He wouldn't let them win, he wouldn't let them take Sarah. He would lose everything before he lost her. He would see the downfall of the underground before he let them take her..  
  
He couldn't deal with the fact that he had frightened her so badly. He was an idiot for trying to make her promise to say the words. An anguished cry escaped his lips and he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I could never make you promise what I just asked. I'm sorry Sarah. Please forgive me...." He hugged her tightly. Burying his face into her hair, soft sobs escaped him.   
  
It was moments later that he felt her hands smoothing his hair and he could feel her rocking him in her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh. "We have to win this, Jareth... we have to." She whispered into his hair, still stroking the soft blond strands.  
  
"I know..." 


	4. A Possible Ally....

AN: I'm terribly sorry that it has taken so long for me to write more of this story. I have to admit that I've been stuck and I don't want to just write some quick filler chapters. I want this story to be written as well as "The Debt". I plan to finish it, it just might take me a little longer to write up. So please have some patience. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story as well as my others. Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
A possible ally...  
  
Aiden was walking through the gardens when he found Jareth in Sarah's arms. He didn't make his presence known but just watched the two interact. They had not said a single word since he found them. Sarah was smoothing Jareth's long blond hair with her fingers. Aiden noticed that the arrogant, cruel Goblin King didn't look so powerful at this moment. He looked lost, broken, and teetering on the edge of a cliff.   
  
Sarah on the other hand, looked strong, determined. She was truly a fighter. She was everything Jareth had told him she was. 10 years had not changed her, except to make her stronger. But Sarah had never faced the court before. She had never seen them ridicule another Fae for his or her actions. She had never seen them banish another from the court or embarrass him. Jareth had seen cruelty at it's worst within the Fae court. He had been the poor subject of Cyla and Farris' plans. Banished from court and tricked into becoming the Goblin King.   
  
And now he would face the court again. Aiden knew that Jareth possessed incredible strength of will, even though he did not show it at this moment. Right now all Jareth saw was Sarah being taken from him. He saw his life being ripped apart again as well as his heart. Aiden clenched his fists together. He wouldn't let them take her away from Jareth.   
  
Dinner was served at 8 o clock. Aiden told Jareth and Sarah that the reason for so such a late dinner was due to progressions in the plans for the ball that he didn't wish to pull away from just yet. It was the truth but not the full truth. He hoped that Jareth would take the time to pull himself together in Sarah's presence and his friend did not let him down. When Sarah and Jareth entered the dinning hall, the arrogant, self aware King of the Goblins was back. There was no trace of his depression from earlier. Sarah was trying her best to appear strong, but Aiden noticed in her eyes that she was tired. He hoped that she would make it to the High Court. He prayed that Jareth would make it as well.   
  
As the next few days progressed Sarah noticed a change in Jareth. The Goblin King was back in full swing. The only time he was sweet and caring was then the two of them were in private. Sarah had the feeling that he had dove back into his former self because the nobles that Aiden had invited to the masked ball were beginning to arrive. The ball was still not for a few nights but Aiden had hoped that having a few of his other friends, some of which who had an influence in court, around would help Jareth and Sarah's case.   
  
Two nobles had already arrived. Count Landor and his wife Mira and Lord Orag. Sarah had yet to meet them. Jareth had spoken highly of them. They had been friends of Aiden's father King Varian. They did not understand Varian's belief that mortals and immortals could be equals on some levels, but Jareth was confident that once they met Sarah they might change their minds.   
  
Sarah spent her time in the gardens while Jareth talked politics with the other men. She was sitting on one of the many marble benches looking at the lake spread out before her when she heard someone approaching. She turned to find a tall and elegant woman with curly dark hair, green eyes, wearing a pale green dress looking at her cautiously.   
  
Sarah smiled sweetly. "Hello."  
  
The woman tried to smile in return. "Hello." She said softly. "You are the mortal woman." It was a statement said with some fear, some uncertainty.  
  
Sarah nodded. "That's right." Sarah smiled warmly and she noticed the woman relax slightly.   
  
"Sarah, right?" Sarah nodded again. The woman looked at the bench that Sarah sat on. "May I...may I join you?" Sarah nodded. The woman still appeared to be nervous, as she sat beside Sarah slowly.   
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Countess Mira. But you may call me Mira. I never did approve of fancy titles." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Mira." Sarah let the name roll off her tongue. "You're Count Landor's wife."  
  
"That's correct." The woman smiled, the smile reaching her green eyes. "My husband is off talking politics with King Aiden and King Jareth. I was never fond of talking of such things myself." She smiled.   
  
Sarah smiled. "Me either."  
  
They sat in silence for a short while. "What do you think of the Underground? I hear that the mortal realm is very different from our own."  
  
Sarah tried not to let the hurt she felt be shown at the woman's words. She had begun to believe the underground was her world, of course others didn't know that. "It's very different here, but I love it."  
  
Mira nodded. Clasping her hands together in the lap of her pale green dress. Mira suddenly seemed nervous again. "Perhaps....perhaps you could clarify something for me?" Sarah nodded. "Do you love King Jareth?"  
  
Sarah glared at the woman for a moment but saw that the woman was asking out of curiosity. She was not asking these questions because she was rude or inconsiderate. Sarah realized that she could be an ally.   
  
"Yes. I love King Jareth, very much." It was the truth and Mira nodded with a smile recognizing it as such.  
  
"He obviously loves you a great deal to put his land, his title, his world on the line for you. How curious...."  
  
"What's curious?"  
  
Mira cocked her head to the side. "That he would do such a thing for a mortal. I can not doubt your beauty and King Aiden tells us that you have a strength within you that other mortals simply do not possess. Yet The Goblin King would willingly give everything he has to remain with you."  
  
"Did...did Jareth say that?"  
  
The woman looked horrified for a moment. "You address him so informally. How very insulting!"  
  
"He doesn't seem to think it's insulting. Did.... King Jareth really say that?"  
  
The woman seemed to relax. "Indeed he did. He has had nothing but praise for you. My husband thinks he is crazy to do such things for a mortal."  
  
Sarah looked away. "And what do you think?"  
  
Mira smiled warmly and genuinely. "I think he is doing it for love. Something we don't have enough of here in the Underground. It was obvious by the way he spoke of you inside that he loves you. It was terrible what Cyla and Lord Farris did to him 400 years ago. He deserves happiness in his life."  
  
"Where you there?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone was there. Even those not within the court were called to court to watch. It is truly amazing that he has retained his strength and his dignity after what they did to him. I heard what happened to Farris and I must say that he deserved the fate he got."  
  
Sarah glanced at her. "You...you believe that?"  
  
"Farris was a pig. He seduced my younger sister about 500 years ago." Sarah's eyes widened. "The poor girl, she fell for him and his dark charm and he left her. He went in search of others to seduce and she was but a forgotten memory. It took my sister several hundred years to get over him. Thankfully she did and is now married to a wonderful young Fae. Farris meddled where he should not have. He meddled with mortals, seducing and raping them for sport. He meddled with the lives of other fae, meddled with the court and he meddled with the Goblin King. He definitely got what he deserved."  
  
Sarah smiled at this. Apparently Farris was not so well liked and so respectful as she feared him to be.   
  
"Sarah!" Sarah perked at the voice, seeing Jareth standing by the doorway. He was standing alone dressed in a dark green frock coat, a silver shirt beneath it. He wore his dark tights and his black knee high boots. Sarah smiled when she saw him. He was gesturing for her to go to him and She rose from the bench.  
  
'If you'll excuse me." Mira nodded and Sarah walked to Jareth at a quick pace. Mira smiled as she watched The Goblin King put his hand on the small of the mortal's back and took her hand placing a kiss on the palm. Even from a distance she could see the love in his eyes. He truly loved the mortal with all his heart and she appeared to love him as well. Sarah was whispering something to Jareth and he looked up to see Mira in the garden. He nodded to her and she nodded in return.  
  
Mira stood, watching the Goblin King lead Sarah into King Aiden's marble castle. "Yes..." She nodded to herself. "They shall have my help. Love is too powerful to be ignored.." 


	5. Will you marry me, boy?

AN: I shamefully admit that the name of this chapter comes from a Paula Abdul song. Gosh I haven't listened to her since I was a kid. But the song popped into my head for some reason when I wrote this chapter so there it is. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm starting to get back into this story again, Finally!  
  
Disclaimers: if it's from labyrinth I don't own it. I'm still waiting to buy the rights of jareth but I'm not holding my breath.  
  
"Will you marry me boy?"  
  
"Where are we going Jareth?" Sarah asked as he whisked her inside Aiden's castle. Aiden was suddenly beside them. Dressed in a royal blue frock coat made of velvet with gold trimmings.  
  
"It's rather sudden but to meet Count Landor. And Lord Orag. They are both interested in meeting you before the festivities begin." Aiden answered her question.  
  
"Sarah before we introduce you we must teach you some etiquette. I didn't expect to introduce you until perhaps the day before the ball but they wish to meet you now."  
  
Sarah tensed. Aiden had mentioned to her that she might meet one or two of the nobles before the ball, but she didn't expect to this early. She had not learned anything about politics or etiquette.  
  
Jareth felt her tense and he stepped closer to her. "Jareth, I don't think that I am ready for this." She suddenly felt timid. The two men she would meet could be her enemies if she said or did the wrong thing.  
  
"Sarah, my love." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "I know this is sudden, but it's absolutely necessary. Do you wish to stay here with me?"  
  
"You know that I do!"  
  
"Then we must do this. I should have thought to teach you about how to mind your manners around the other Fae, but we have had other things on our mind as of late."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, I didn't think of it either. I sometimes forget the rules of etiquette myself." Aiden chimed in. "I don't entertain nobles very often unless they are from my own kingdom and the etiquette of my kingdom is very different from that of the court and out lying lands."  
  
Sarah took a deep breath. "What must I do?"  
  
Jareth took her hands into his own and smiled at her bravery. She truly was an amazing woman. "First off I must warn you that Landor is a little pushy, although he will most likely not address you. He seldom acknowledges those who don't have a title. If he wishes to know something about you he may ask Aiden or myself. He may say things that offend you or myself and we must curb ourselves and hold our tongues. I know it will be difficult but you must not speak unless you have been spoken to. And when you speak to me you must use my title as well. You can not call me by my given name."  
  
Sarah nodded. "They will no doubt say things in there that WILL offend one or both of us. Not everyone realizes how intimate our relationship is. From the rumors I've heard, some Fae believe that you are one of my subjects, others my slave and others believe that we are lovers. And not all Fae mirror the opinions of Aiden and myself."  
  
She looked confused. "So how should I act? As if you mean nothing to me? Should I be cold?"  
  
Jareth took a deep breath and nodded. "I know it will be difficult but if either of us act soft around these nobles it will leak out to the court, which will make our time in court all the worse. You and I will both need to call forth our strength and you my dear will need that will of iron you possess. You'll need it to keep your wits about you and you can not under any circumstances let forth any outbursts. This will be a test Sarah. A test for both of us. I can not show my usual affection towards you. Don't take it the wrong way."  
  
"But the Countess. Oh no Jareth I slipped and spoke your name without your title to her and she saw us walk in together. She might tell her husband!"  
  
Jareth leaned forward and kissed her to still her nervousness and Aiden smiled warmly. "You won't have to worry about Mira. Mira is one of us." The King of Noross told her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mira was one of my father's most trusted friends, even before she married Landor. She follows the rules of the other Fae but she isn't afraid to bend a little. She seems to have taken to you already to sit by you in the gardens. She was also intrigued by mortals and what my father, Jareth and myself found so fascinating about them. I believe she may be of some help. She might even be able to convince that husband of hers to lend us a hand."  
  
"Sarah when we enter you must walk behind me, head bowed and one of Aiden's attendants will bring you to a seat. You must not look anyone directly in the eyes including myself and Aiden unless we ask you to." She nodded and he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I know this will be difficult, for you and for me, but it must be done. We need allies in court or we will lose and I will not lose you Sarah. You mean too much to me."  
  
"I'm afraid that we have kept our guests waiting too long." Aiden warned. Jareth nodded and Sarah sighed stepping behind Jareth, her head bowed as they walked toward the conference room in Aiden's castle.  
  
One of Aiden's attendants opened the large white double doors and Sarah took a deep breath. She would face this. She would do as she was expected so that she could stay with Jareth.  
  
The attendant led them into the room and she was led to a seat at a table separate from the Nobles. She took her seat and sat, her head bowed. She could feel their stares, but she refused to look at them.   
  
"Ah so this is the little mortal girl that has caused so much chaos in the Underground." Came a deep voice. "King Jareth, what is the child's name?"  
  
"Count Landor, her name is Sarah."  
  
'How old is she?"  
  
"I fail to see what the young woman's age has to do with anything." It was Aiden's voice that rang out loud and clear. Landor nodded.  
  
" Perhaps King Jareth and King Aiden you can help to set the record straight about this mortal..woman." Sarah strained her ears to hear his voice. It was soft and not nearly as deep as Landor's voice.  
  
"Ask the questions you wish Lord Orag." Jareth told him.  
  
Sarah heard someone get up from their chair and she saw the booted feet of someone who began to circle around the small side table she sat at. A warm hand touched her chin and lifted up her face. She kept her eyes to the side, remembering what Jareth had told her.   
  
"She is a beautiful mortal. She will unfortunately be sought after by many with in the court because of that pretty face." Orag dropped his hand from her face and walked back to his seat. "Perhaps you can tell us why you have brought her here and what she means to you King Jareth."  
  
"Who cares what she means to him. She's a mortal for pity sake. She is most likely a slave. That's all that mortals are good for. They die too quickly and easily to be worth anything else. And I don't believe that she is very pretty. She has no grace, no air about her." Landor let out.   
  
"You said that her name is Sarah?"  
  
'That's correct." Jareth told Orag.   
  
"Wasn't it a mortal named Sarah who defeated your Labyrinth?"  
  
"That is also correct."  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"Impossible. I don't believe THAT mortal could have possibly defeated the legendary Labyrinth."  
  
'Yet she has." Orag smiled. He was a plump man with a dark moustache and kind brown eyes.   
  
"Just as she found her way through the Labyrinth, she found her way to King Jareth's heart." Came a feminine voice.   
  
Landor growled. "My dear, what is the meaning of this outburst?" Mira stood in the doorway, her long dark hair cascading around her.  
  
Mira smiled as she took a seat beside her husband. "Not an outburst my count, a declaration of the truth."  
  
'Rubbish. No Fae willingly allows a mortal into his heart. That is just the sort of stuff that happens in fairy tales. Please King Jareth, tell my wife how ridicules she is being. Please bring her out of the fantasy realm she lives within. She likes to believe the rumors that claim that you and the mortal are lovers." Landor shuddered at the thought. Mira smiled brightly, awaiting the Goblin King's answer.  
  
"What have you to say of this matter King Jareth? Do you love the mortal or is she merely a slave or even a subject?" Orag asked.   
  
Jareth let his eyes briefly touch Sarah's form. She was still sitting, head bowed, eyes on the table in front of her. Her long dark hair hung in her face and he could not make out her facial expression. The Goblin King turned back to the men and one woman at the table. "She has indeed found her way to my heart." He replied, his chin raised defiantly.  
  
There was a gasp. "This is an outrage!" Landor cried.  
  
"I hardly believe that love is an outrage Count Landor. You, yourself are married, you must know what love is." Aiden told him.  
  
Mira laughed. "My husband would not know love if it bit him in the face." Aiden smiled sadly at Mira realizing that could very well be the truth. Mira married Landor due to politics and not love. It was not any wonder that she was a dreamer like Sarah.  
  
"The outrage is that King Jareth has fallen in love with a mortal! Does no one else see a problem with this? This is just not done!"  
  
"What could be the problem?" Orag asked. He failed to see a problem with the mortal women who bowed her head in submission at the small table.   
  
"Mortals are dangerous."  
  
"Not this one, Count." Aiden let out.  
  
"Oh and you know her so well don't you King Aiden?"  
  
"Actually I do. She is a wonderful woman who wants nothing more than to remain with the man she loves. She is strong willed, pure of heart, sweet with a charming personality. I could go on and on about her." Aiden told the group as he cast a glance to Sarah's bowed form and then to Jareth who nodded his thanks.  
  
"Mortal come here." Landor commanded. Sarah slowly rose from the table, head still bowed, eyes on the floor. She stopped at the table, standing beside Jareth's chair. "No, come here to me." Sarah did as she was commanded. Jareth watched Landor closely. She stopped in front of the Count with her eyes to the floor. "Look at me child." She hesitated but looked up. Landor was a tall thin man. He was very handsome with his long blond hair. It was neatly kept in a pony tail so unlike Jareth's wild mane. He wore a frock coat that was wine with a black shirt beneath it. He looked into Sarah's eyes studying her and then he glanced at Jareth.   
  
"You would risk your title, your kingdom, everything you have and are for this mortal?"  
  
Jareth nodded and kept his chin raised defiantly. "Yes." He said clearly.  
  
Landor glanced back at Sarah who was watching him. He sighed. "Well I suppose that I will have to learn what is so special about this particular mortal to have caught the heart of the arrogant Goblin King as well as the support of the King of Noross and my wife. I must say that I am surprised at this. It's been said that after Cyla left you your heart withered and you became cold and cruel King Jareth."  
  
"That is the truth."  
  
"It's also been said that you toy with mortals, making them go through your maze because of your past interest in them. It makes me wonder if she is merely a plaything to pass your time by."  
  
'I can assure you that she is not a 'plaything'. My love for her is real. And I don't toy with mortals. I do what was required by the court. I would rather be left alone with in my Labyrinth instead of making children run through the dangers of my kingdom to save a baby they have wished away."  
  
"If you had not felt concern for mortals in the past you would not have a problem then would you?"  
  
"My past concern for mortals is what saved me from living within the darkness forever. Had I not accepted to rule the labyrinth I fear my fate would have been much worse. Others believe the Labyrinth to be a place of death, destruction and impossible mazes and tunnels. I once believed that myself, yet I have had 400 years to understand the Labyrinth, to learn that it is not a prison. The Labyrinth has saved me, by bringing me Sarah." Jareth gestured with his hand towards Sarah who still stood beside Landor.   
  
Landor regarded Sarah again. "From what I understand you brought her back on your own, and by force. Tell me child, did he forcefully bring you here?"  
  
'.....No...Count Landor. I summoned him."  
  
"You summoned him." Landor tilted his head at her. "So he had your permission to bring you back here?"  
  
Sarah froze. Damn. "Not... exactly."  
  
'Not exactly? I want a yes or a no. Did King Jareth bring you here against your will?" Landor asked impatiently.  
  
Sarah glanced at Jareth who's eyes were filled with arrogance. But he nodded for her to tell him. "Yes.." her voice was a soft whisper, barely audible.   
  
"Interesting. I didn't realize that lovers did those sorts of things. Did he cast a spell on you as well, making you love him?"  
  
Sarah wanted to scream at him, but remembered Jareth's words. "No, Count Landor. He did not cast a spell on me. My love for him appeared on its own."  
  
"On its own..."  
  
'I've always loved him." She continued as if she had not heard him speak and Landor's mouth dropped as well as Jareth's.  
  
'Explain yourself." Orag asked.   
  
" I have always loved Ja-The Goblin King. Even when I was a child and I was bitter and angry with him for making me run his Labyrinth. I loved him for being exactly what I needed and for letting me have exactly what I needed in my life."  
  
"And what were those things dear?" Orag asked softly.  
  
"Control. He let me play out the heroine who went to save her brother from the evil King."  
  
"How cute. You and my wife sound so dreadfully alike I very well may be sick." Landor looked to Jareth. "And by what right did you have to take her unwillingly into our world? You know the rules."  
  
"I brought her by way of the debt. She owed me for being what she asked and she owed me for taking her brother. All children who wish away a baby owe me a debt."  
  
"And do you collect on all these children, or let me guess. You collected only from this one? Yet you waited until she was a grown woman to collect what she owed. Interesting...And what did she owe you?"  
  
"She owed me whatever I wished of her."  
  
Landor sighed. "And what did you wish of her?"  
  
"I fail to understand what this has to do with anything." Aiden said standing at the table and saving Jareth from having to reply. "You both asked to meet Sarah, not dissect King Jareth's relationship with the mortal. He brought her here and he loves her and she loves him. That's all that anyone needs to know."  
  
"King Aiden it's all right. We shall face far worse in the high court." Jareth told him.   
  
"What exactly is your relationship to this mortal, King Jareth. You love her, but what is she to you? Just a lover, a passing fancy or do you wish to spend your future with her?" Landor asked, ignoring Aiden and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Jareth's voice was calm and clear. "If fate has willed it, she will be my Queen."   
  
The room became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Sarah stared intently at Jareth who seemed to be trying his hardest NOT to look at her.  
  
"If you make Sarah your Queen, you might be able to convince enough people in the court that she belongs to you and no one else." Mira said quietly. "I don't think many would challenge your vows."  
  
Aiden noticed that Jareth suddenly looked uncomfortable. Too much had been said already. "Let us retire until supper." Aiden suggested. "We can talk more then." Everyone nodded. Aiden allowed his guests to file out first and they were shown to their rooms by his attendants. Jareth remained at the table, fiddling with his gloves. Sarah still stood beside Landor's now empty chair.   
  
Aiden stepped beside Jareth and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mira has a good plan. I don't know what you and Sarah have talked about, but if you two are married not many will challenge your claim on her." The Goblin King's discomfort became more evident as he shifted in his chair. "Well..I'll leave you two.." Aiden left the room, the giant white doors closing behind him.   
  
Neither Jareth nor Sarah said anything for a while. It was Sarah who spoke. "Mira is right Jareth." He sighed and she took it the wrong way. "You don't want to marry me?"  
  
He finally looked at her. His mask of arrogance was gone and in its place was the face of man who looked confused and pained. "Of course I want to marry you Sarah, but properly. I don't wish for a rushed wedding." He got up from his chair and moved to her pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest. "I want nothing more then to marry you, for you to be my queen. But I don't want our marriage to be a bargaining tool."  
  
"Neither do I Jareth, but it will be a powerful tool that might enable me to stay here with you."  
  
Jareth stroked her hair and then pulled back from her. He searched her eyes. He knew that Mira was right, that she was right. Their union might be what was needed to keep Sarah by his side. The vows of a legitimate marriage can not be broken or null by anyone other then those who made the vows. No one could take Sarah from him, if she was his wife.   
  
"We'll talk more of this later, my love. You handled yourself very well today. I'm proud of you." He told her taking her hands into his.  
  
Sarah smiled but deep inside she was disappointed and hurt. Despite Jareth's claim that he wanted to marry her she felt as if he didn't. He wanted to push the idea away as if it repulsed him. He lowered his lips to kiss her own but she moved her face and he ended up kissing her cheek instead. He drew back, his eyes questioning her.   
  
'I..I'm...tired Jareth." She told him lamely. "I'd like to rest before dinner." She moved away from him, pulling her hands from his. She had not missed the hurt in his eyes and his confusion at not allowing him to kiss her. But she continued out the door of the conference room, without a backward glance. 


	6. A Terrible Misunderstanding...

Well I've been studying all night and I HAD to do something else. I've read enough about ribbed barrel vaulting, pointed arches, triforiums, naves, clerestory and gothic churches to last me a life time! I'll study again in the morning. The test isn't until Tues afternoon anyway. I had to write something or I was going to go out of my bloody mind!! So here it is!!!! Please leave a contribution in the little review box..... : D  
  
Disclaimer: Want to know the only way to make me cry? Remind me that I don't own Jareth!! On second thought don't remind me!!!  
  
A terrible misunderstanding....  
  
The door to the room opened slowly, hesitantly. The one who dared to enter gave the presence of one who was wary and that was exactly what the Goblin King felt as he opened the large white door. Jareth opened the door to the room that he and Sarah were sharing and peered in, seeing Sarah lying on her stomach on the giant bed. Aiden being the gracious host that he was had given them the largest and most elegant room in his castle besides his own chambers. Sarah was lying on the large canopy bed, decorated with pale blue cloth on the gold metal poles and frame that supported the bed.   
  
Jareth watched her for a moment. She appeared to be sleeping. Perhaps she really was tired and she needed some rest. But why had she pulled away from him when he tried to kiss her? Why had she seemed so distant?  
  
His boots clicked softly on the marble floor as he walked slowly to the bed, his eyes not once leaving Sarah's stationary form. But as he neared he realized that she was not sleeping. One hand was curled under the pillow she lay on, the other was gently stroking the soft satin quilt beneath her. Her hair fell over her like liquid silk; soft and shiny. She was staring out the window at nothing in particular.   
  
She felt his presence and she knew that eventually she would have to acknowledge him, yet she hurt so deeply that she did not want to look at him. He claimed he loved her yet he didn't seem to want to marry her.  
  
"Sarah..." His voice was a pain filled whisper. She didn't shift on the bed, didn't turn her body to look up at him standing there at the foot of the bed. Only her eyes moved and they focused on him. He stood tall, every inch the insolent Goblin King in stance, yet his facial expression gave away his feelings. He looked pained and so lost. "Say something.." he begged softly.   
  
She turned her head more into the soft pillow, tearing her eyes away from him. "There's nothing to talk about." She sounded bitter.  
  
"Nothing to talk about?" He echoed, his voice sounding hurt and desperate. "Sarah there is so much to talk about I don't nearly know where to begin!"   
  
She sat up quickly, her eyes full of anger, and he was confused at why she projected it at him. "Do you love me? Truly love me?"  
  
Jareth blinked, praying that he was hearing things and that she had not just asked him that. Yet the way she was staring so intently at him, her eyes burning into his own, made him realize she had indeed asked. "How can you ask me that Sarah? How? You know that I love you more then anything!" He sounded hurt that she could even suggest to ask such a thing.  
  
"I used to think that, but I'm not so sure anymore." There was such anger in her eyes. Anger and he didn't understand its source.  
  
"You doubt me? Why? What has happened for you to doubt my love for you?" She looked away from him and he rushed at her, touching her face and forcing her to look at him. "Did I not just put myself on the line in that room in front of those nobles to tell them that I loved you? I am ready to sacrifice my kingdom, my title, any dignity I have left, everything for you!"  
  
"You said similar words a long time ago Jareth. I remember them clearly. 'You asked that the child be taken, I took him, you cowered before me, I was frightening. I realtered time, I turned the world upside down and I did it all for you!' Does that sound familiar? How do I know that your sacrifices aren't as hollow as they were when they were spoken to me so long ago out of desperation to win!?"  
  
Sudden anger flashed through Jareth's mismatched eyes. "My words were not hollow 10 years ago. I meant them with every fiber of my being and I mean what I say now! I came here to find out went wrong between us earlier, not to argue with you and try to explain to you how much you mean to me. I would have thought you knew what you meant to me!" He took a deep breath, stilling his anger and desperation poured into his eyes once again. 'By the ancients Sarah, I have never loved anyone like I love you." How could he make her understand?  
  
"Not even Cyla?" She lifted her chin defiantly, challenging him.  
  
"Wha- Cyla? What the hell does she have to do with any of this?"   
  
Sarah turned her head from him, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
Jareth sighed, his heart aching. He could feel it tightening in his chest. It was almost as if she didn't want him to love her. Almost as if she didn't want to believe it when he thought he had made it perfectly clear to her that he did love her. "Apparently nothing I say today is going to make you see the truth in my words. I don't know what brought this on, but let me give you something. Maybe then you will see how real my feelings are and you will stop being so doubtful." He twisted his hands and produced a crystal which he offered to her on the tips of leather encased fingers. She looked at it hesitantly and didn't take it or even make a motion to take it.   
  
Jareth looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. He lifted the crystal up towards his face and suddenly it wasn't a crystal anymore, but a bubble. He blew some air at it and it descended to land on Sarah's hand. It popped and on one of Sarah's fingers appeared the most incredible ring she had ever seen. The band was gold with decorative carvings of mythical creatures; unicorns, dragons, fairies. And the stone didn't have a particular color. It changed every time you looked at it. Sarah gasped at the sight of it on her finger. She looked up at him quickly, begging him to tell her what this was for. To tell her that it was she hoped it was for.   
  
"I want you to be my wife Sarah and my Queen. To rule by my side and serve me and love me as a Queen would until the end of time." His voice faltered, cracking. "But you think about it and get back to me with an answer. And while you are at it, decide whether or not you truly wish to stay here with me. There will be no place for doubt in court. I won't go to court to risk everything I am and I own for a mortal who may not truly love me...or may not believe that I love her...."   
  
Sarah's mouth dropped open. She felt like such a complete idiot. The reason he had been hesitant with her in the conference room; he was trying to figure out a way to propose to her! He wasn't trying to push the idea away. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him an answer right now, but he was fading from the room.   
  
"Jareth!" She cried out, leaping up off the bed and toward his fading form.  
  
"Think about it Sarah. Really think about it..." his voice, filled with sorrow, echoed and faded. He disappeared from view in a cloud of sparkling glitter leaving a bewildered Sarah alone in the room. 


	7. To make what's wrong...right

AN: Oh dear. I fear that I am torturing some readers. I really don't mean to do that. It's not intentional, but this is how I write. Can't have a story that is completely sappy. I need to include some angst! Don't worry Antoinette, Crow and I are not trying to torture you intentionally with our stories. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one : ) Please keep those reviews coming.  
  
  
To make what's wrong...right  
  
It was only moments after Jareth had left her alone in the room that she had rushed out the door to search for him. Her thoughts were whirling as chaotically as her emotions. She needed to find him, to find a way to solve this problem she felt that she had caused. She rushed blindly through the beautifully decorated halls, not knowing left from right, up or down. She was getting no where fast. She knew nothing about this castle. Jareth or Aiden or even one of Aiden's attendants had always been by her side. She wanted to cry. She was lost within Aiden's maze of a castle and worse yet Jareth was here somewhere thinking that she didn't love him.   
  
She angrily cursed herself for ever doubting his love for her, for thinking that he didn't want to marry her. She threw her fists against a wall in anger and then leaned against it, sliding down the wall to the floor where she sat, her dress pooled around her. Hidden from anyone who walked by she lowered her face into her hands and began to sob.   
  
It was not much later that she heard the sound of boots clicking along the polished marble floor. Horrified she squished herself further into the corner, hiding behind a large potted tree. The nobles were visiting. What if they saw her like this? What if they found her sobbing uncontrollably in a corner?  
  
"Sarah? Is that you?" Aiden stepped beside the tree with a look of concern on his face as he looked down to see her bury her face into her hands to hide herself. He knelt slowly beside her. "Sarah, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head, her face still buried within her hands. Aiden froze. Dear god, had she and Jareth had a fight?   
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he offered her. "Here. Ssshh." She peered out from between her fingers and accepted the handkerchief with a slight nod. She wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose. Aiden made it disappear when she was finished. "Sarah what happened?"  
  
"Oh Aiden, I've really screwed things up!" Fresh tears seeped from her eyes and Aiden wiped them away with his thumb. He tried to smile, to comfort her but he could see that she felt absolutely miserable.   
  
"Where is Jareth?" She heard the deep concern in his voice and it hurt her further.  
  
"I don't know. I've been searching through these hallways for so long and I can't find him. It's all my fault Aiden."  
  
"What's your fault?" he asked softly.   
  
"I doubted him. For some stupid reason I doubted him. I doubted his love for me and I didn't think he wanted to marry me. And look!" She extended her hand showing Aiden the ring Jareth had given her. "He came to propose to me and I've made a mess of things!"  
  
"Oh Sarah..."  
  
She sniffled. "He must hate me right now. I hurt him terribly. I saw it in his eyes. I have to find him."  
  
"And what will you tell him when you find him?"  
  
"That I made such a terrible mistake. That I misinterpreted things back in the conference room."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
Sarah drew her eyes away from Aiden's worried expression. "I doubted his love. Told him I thought his words from 10 years ago were....hollow. And that...that I didn't know if there were now."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He tried to convince me of his love and I was so angry and upset that I just didn't believe him." She gripped Aiden's shoulder, her eyes full of fresh tears. "He told me that I need to be sure of my love for him, because he...he didn't want to risk everything if I doubted his love, if I didn't love him."  
  
Aiden sighed. "And do you love him? Do you think he loves you? Or do you still doubt him?"  
  
"I love him more then anything Aiden and I should have realized that he did love me and it should not have taken this ring to prove that. I saw the look in his eyes when he left. I know he loves me and I really do believe that he would sacrifice everything for me."  
  
Aiden stood, pulling Sarah to her feet as well. "Then you must find him and tell him. Sarah more nobles will be arriving each day. The ball is in 3 days and court will be perhaps a week or two later. You have to tell him before dinner tonight or all could be lost. Have you thought, really thought about staying here? Are you certain a life with Jareth here in the Underground is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes! I want to stay here with Jareth, I do want to be his wife and his queen, more then anything."  
  
"Well you had better go tell him that. He's in the gardens. I can sense his presence there. Follow this hallway to the end and at the end take a left. Then take a right and you will find the gardens."  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around Aiden's neck. "Thank you Aiden."  
  
He gave her a brilliant smile when she pulled back. "What are friends for hmm? Now go on and make what's wrong, right." She nodded taking her skirt into her hands she rushed off down the hall to find Jareth.   
  
  
It was already growing dark outside and the moon was shining in a sky that was changing from day to night. Sarah rushed through the gardens, her eyes darting in every direction. And suddenly there he was. In the farthest point in the garden, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out at the fireflies that danced over the water of the lake.   
  
She stopped and stood a few feet from him. Her breath ragged in her throat, her fear consuming her. He was standing so straight and tall, so rigid, so cold. It took her several moments to find the courage to address him. She opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"What do you want Sarah?" His voice was so cold, so distant. Almost as if it belonged to a man she did not know.   
  
Her throat was suddenly so dry, her words caught there, unwilling to come forth. He turned slowly, and this time his eyes and his face mirrored his cold stance. He had steeled himself against what ever she would say to him. She could see the mask he flaunted to protect himself from further hurt. His eyes settled on her, such arrogance and darkness in their depths that Sarah found it hard to look into them directly.  
  
"Nothing to say to me now? No harsh words, no doubt to spill forth from your lips, little mortal?"  
  
Sarah winced visibly. He had never called her that before. It was an insult, a word to be associated with his people's dominance over her own. She felt sick...  
  
"Ooooh" he purred in an icy tone. "She has nothing to say now. She's already done her damage. The knife has already been twisted. Why don't you just finish the kill!" He ordered angrily.   
  
"Stop it!" She cried out at him.   
  
"And give me one good reason why I should cease?" He spun at her, his angry face so close to her own. He could see the pain in her eyes, but his mask didn't fall, didn't even waver from its place. He wanted her to wallow in her guilt. Let her drowned in it as he had drowned in his unshed tears from the pain she had caused him.   
  
"Because you love me and I love you!"  
  
"Love? What is that?" He hissed through his teeth. Still the mask held.  
  
Sarah crumpled to the ground and burying her face into her hands she began to sob. Jareth's eyes widened. He had not expected her to break down. He had begun to believe that she would fight him again, with that strong will of hers. The mask began to peal away as he stared down at her sobbing figure at his feet, revealing the pain he had tried to hide from her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She was sobbing over and over again.   
  
His will was as strong as a chain made of tissue paper when she was vulnerable and it didn't take much for him to drop to his knees and pull her into his arms.   
  
When she felt his arms around her she reached up, wrapping her own around his neck. "I misunderstood....I'm so sorry that I doubted you...." She choked out.  
  
"Sssshhh." He whispered into her hair, pulling her closer. He hated to see her cry, and despite the pain she had caused him, he hated himself for making her cry. For her to break down like this he knew that she was truly sorry. He pulled back from her taking his face into his hands. Her eyes were filled with tears that cascaded freely down her face. He kissed them away and drew back again. "Why did you doubt me? Why?"   
  
She could see the pain in his eyes, the pain he had so skillfully hidden from her when she first ventured forth to confront him. "You wouldn't look at me...didn't seem as if you wanted to approach the subject of marriage. What was I to think Jareth? I thought that perhaps you had changed your mind. That you didn't want to sacrifice things for me....that I...that I wasn't worth the effort."  
  
"Not worth the effort?" he gripped her face tightly, his mismatched eyes burning into her hazel ones. "Sarah I would die for you! I would willingly accept death if it meant you would be safe from harm. Keeping you in my life is worth ANY sacrifice, great or small. Don't you see that?"  
  
"I do now.....I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You came to propose and I pretty much spit in your face! I ruined what should have been a perfect, joyful moment for us both!" He saw the pain in her own eyes. She really was sorry.   
  
'No you haven't." he stood, pulling her to her feet and he reached for her hand, quickly slipping the ring from her finger. He wiped the tears from her face and knelt down in front of her, his long black cape billowing regally behind him. His love for her showing itself in his eyes in his tender expression. Sarah gasped as if seeing the ring for the first time as he slipped it slowly onto her ring finger. He gazed up at her, no sign of the cold cruel Goblin King he had been only moments before. A nervous expression flitted across his handsome, features. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Sarah Williams....will you marry me, will you become my wife, my queen?"  
  
She nodded, tears in her eyes, though they were tears of joy and not sorrow. "Yes." She told him firmly. "I will ."  
  
He stood slowly, a smile tugging on his lips. One hand rose to bury itself in her long dark hair. His lips descended upon hers and she returned his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him, his love for her clear in every movement that he made. He guided them both to the wall that overlooked the lake to sit before his knees buckled. Once seated, he pulled her into his lap, his mouth not once leaving hers. Her fingers tangled themselves in his soft hair and one hand moved to touch his face as she kissed him.   
  
There was the sound of something chiming and they both pulled back from the embrace. Dinner was being announced. He looked at her with hunger and love in his eyes. He placed a soft quick kiss upon her cheek. "We must go to dinner...but after dinner...." He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. There was no uncertainty in them now, just the love he had seen the first night they had made love. He placed a kiss on her lips and drew away slowly, teasing her. "I'd like to continue this..."   
  
She grinned shyly under his gaze and placed a teasing kiss of her own on his lips. "Then we will." He smiled and then pulled her to her feet. He took her hand into his and placed a kiss in its palm.   
  
"We must hurry if we don't wish to be late." he started to pull her after him but she stood her ground.   
  
"But Jareth...your hair is a mess, my dress is wrinkled. We can't go to dinner like this!"  
  
He grinned and snapped his fingers. Instantly his hair was neater and her dress was wrinkle free. They both looked as if they had spent hours getting ready. He kissed her quickly. "Now we can go to dinner." She smiled and allowed him to hold her hand as they walked quickly back to Aiden's castle. 


End file.
